neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Potions (class)
*Vindictus Viridian *Severus Snape *Horace Slughorn |required textbooks=*''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Advanced Potion Making'' by Libatius Borage |required equipment=*Cauldron *Brass scales *Phials *Mortar and pestle *Various ingredients *WandWands are needed to perform Potion-making spells and spells to analyse the ingridents of potions, like Specialis revelio. *Textbooks *Parchment *Quill }} Potions is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this class, students learn the correct way to brew potions. They follow specific recipes and use various magical ingredients to create the potions, starting with simple ones and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge. A standard potions kit includes plant ingredients such as Belladonna and supplies such as glass phials and weighing scales, along with a standard cauldron that all students are expected to bring with them to lessons. The Professor of this subject is referred to as a Potions Master. The Potions Master at Hogwarts for many years was Horace Slughorn and later Severus Snape. By 2016, Professor Slughorn had retired for a second time, and an unidentified teacher had taken over. Class information At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions is a required subject for students, from first year to fifth year. Potion recipes can be found in many books, including the books the students at Hogwarts use in their classes, but the intricacies of timing, ageing, stirring techniques, and bottling which are much more difficult to learn without the mentoring of the experienced masters. Certain ingredients can be found in the cupboard in the classroom, but others have to be bought before the start of the year at the apothecary. Around 1981, Severus Snape became the professor of Potions at Hogwarts. Snape served as the school's potions professor through 1996, until he became the DADA professor and was replaced by Horace Slughorn. - level potions class]] Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken at the end of a student's fifth year; as such students are spent learning Ordinary Wizarding Level potions and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Potions O.W.L., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe Polyjuice Potion and its purpose and after students must complete a practical exam. Professor Snape mentions that achieving a high mark at Ordinary Wizarding Level is difficult., which was later demonstrated in 1996, when only twelve students reached the required level to advance to N.E.W.T. When Severus Snape was the professor, students had to achieve an 'Outstanding' on their O.W.L. in order to take his advanced class. As Head of House, Professor Snape tended to favour students from Slytherin House more than other students, so Slytherins tended to do better than others at the subject. On the other hand however, Horace Slughorn was more lenient; Harry and Ron were both allowed to continue to the N.E.W.T. class with an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L. He also does not grant Slytherins special treatments, thus having them lose their advantage in good classwork. Location and time Potions lessons take place in the Dungeons. Classroom layout The classroom used to be squared-sized, very large, with large tables and windows. In the corner resides a stone basin used to wash students' hands and ladles. From 1992-onwards, the classroom was of an oval shape and relatively smaller, with small work tables. In 1996, the classroom was extended, adding space for more work tables. Lesson times Curriculum First year Besides potions and their ingredients other information is covered in first year as well. Students are informed of the basic details on preparation of the Draught of Living Death, such as what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane. They class also covers the twelve uses of dragon blood, the types of cauldrons, and the types of phials used in potion-making. Bezoars are briefly mentioned and the standard ingredient is also mentioned. Second year Second year students are set an essay on Flobberworm Mucus and its uses in potions. Also homework includes something that involves Hair-Raising Potions. This year appears to focus more on actual potion brewing then the previous one. Third year Third year students learn about Undetectable Poisons and are instructed to write an essay on Shrinking Solutions. They also have collect the relevant potion ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion, the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons and the Girding Potion. Fourth year Fourth year lessons includes information on Poison Antidotes. It is unknown what type of poison these potions refer to, common or uncommon. Also this lesson is most likely a theoretical one. Mixing antidotes is complex and advanced, which are also covered in sixth year as well as this one. Fifth year Fifth year homework includes writing an essay on the properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion making and to write an essay on how to properly brew the Strengthening Solution. Also potions and other classwork this year is O.W.L.- level in preparation for the upcoming exam. Sixth year In sixth year, Golpalott's Third Law is covered in class. The Law appears to say that the antidote for a blended poison cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Students have to write an essay on Everlasting Elixirs, using their textbooks Advanced Potion-Making as a source of information. Known professors PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Bartholomew † Swoopstikes.jpg|Swoopstikes † VindictusProfile.jpg|Vindictus Viridian † Half-blood-prince-slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn (1942-1981); (1996-2016) Severus-Snape-Wallpaper-hogwarts-professors-32797169-1024-768.jpg|Severus Snape † (1981-1996) Required textbooks Potions Book.png|''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore Advanced Potion Making..png|''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage Grades Known O.W.L.s Billweasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Blaise Zabini.png|Blaise Zabini Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Louis-Doyle-Ernie-Macmillan.jpg|Ernie Macmillan Harry Potter movies hbp promostills 6.jpg|Harry Potter Ec7b11280f77ed85176109531abbe57e.jpg|Hermione Granger Half-blood-prince-slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn Lily DHP1.png|Lily Potter I † (possibly) Michael 1995.jpg|Michael Corner Afshan-Azad-padma-patil-harry-potter-1.jpg|Padma Patil Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley 1Ron-Harry-Potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-potterhead-29292270-299-400.jpg|Ron Weasley Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape † Terry Boot HP5 PC.jpg|Terry Boot Nymphadora Tonks profile.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks † Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody † Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Tom Marvolo Riddle (HBP promo) 1.jpg|Tom Riddle † (possibly) ArseniusJigger.JPG|Arsenius Jigger (possibly) Glover Hipworth.jpg|Glover Hipworth (possibly) Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom Dawlishprofile.jpg|John Dawlish MOLLY1.jpg|Molly Weasley (possibly) PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Theodore Nott Media File:Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Potions with Slughorn|Potions With Slughorn Behind the scenes , Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Leanne and Seamus Finnigan in Potions class.]]In , many more students are shown to be in Harry's N.E.W.T. level Potions class than are mentioned in the book. The book specifically names Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be the only Gryffindors to have moved on to N.E.W.T. level, but the film shows Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown to be in the class as well. Katie Bell and Romilda Vane are also in the class in the film, although they are actually a seventh year and a fourth year student respectively. *In the film adaptation of , Severus Snape claims that there will be no "wand waving" in his class, though potion-making spells are always needed to complete the brewing process. *In Hogwarts Mystery, If players take Jacob's sibling to the O.W.L. through an optional side quest, they will definitely gain at least an A, even if they fail to answer every question and make every potion. Author's comments ''Chemistry was my least favourite subject at school, and I gave it up as soon as I could. Naturally, when I was trying to decide which subject Harry's arch-enemy, Severus Snape, should teach, it had to be the wizarding equivalent. This makes it all the stranger that I found Snape's introduction to his subject quite compelling ('I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...'), apparently part of me found Potions quite as interesting as Snape did; and indeed I always enjoyed creating potions in the books, and researching ingredients for them. Many of the components of the various draughts and libations that Harry creates for Snape exist (or were once believed to exist) and have (or were believed to have) the properties I gave them. Dittany, for instance, really does have healing properties (it is an anti-inflammatory, although I would not advise Splinching yourself to test it); a bezoar really is a mass taken from the intestines of an animal, and it really was once believed that drinking water in which a bezoar was placed could cure you of poisoning.''Pottermore Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Zaubertränke es:Pociones (clase) fr:Potions it:Pozioni (classe) nl:Toverdranken pl:Eliksiry ru:Зельеварение pt-br:Poções (matéria ja:魔法薬学 Category:Hogwarts subjects Category:Ilvermorny subjects Category:HP potions